User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 20: Ilse Koch vs Delphine LaLaurie
Before the Battle: IT'S HERE THE BATTLE I WAS HYPING UP FOR... Trains' birthday! So here we have two women that tortured and murdered people. It's a history battle and I went back to my old style. I'm doing these battles for me now. No Legion didn't chisel this as he was sick of battles at the time and I didn't want to bother him any further. Oh, and the "c" word is censored as it's not allowed here. Last thing the beat is optional as I wrote the lyrics before the beat. Beat (optional): http://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13348737&q=hi&newref=1 Ilse Koch vs Delphine LaLaurie: VS Ilse Koch: It's the bitch of Buchenwald coming at ya Put your mitts up and be appalled. Here guys, look, a bra Now back to this falsification of a slave owner You can't battle me. My prisoners are the best skin donors Cause I cut till I can't get enough of tattooed skin Unlike you, who's factual acts you've never been in Don't let me distract your fat hog ass. This is a diss track, goin' in I took out organs of prisoners. It's true torture that you're lacking Delphine LaLaurie: Excuse me. Were you there at the April 10th 1844 fire? I caused a cook to burn it with these lyrics I acquired! But actually, I tortured her so hard she wanted the place charred Where was your angry mob of people coming at ya before you were barred? That's right. Thought I forgot about prison keeper becoming prisoner? What a retard. Even killed herself like her leader; you're insecure Back to my lane they found seven people stretched and hanged Horribly mutilated like your embezzlement plan which tanked Ilse Koch: Listen, bitch! Much of your witch life was fairytale shit And when you bit it, no one even cared about your life's split Like the mutilations, the lashings and even the slashings Much of your brutality is merely a myth of people's imagination I turned skin to lampshades, book covers, care for another? Burned em' with phosphorus. Shot em with poison bullets such will suffer! C%$# you're only a tale of your conspirators Bet your children killings were author's signatures Delphine LaLaurie: You're just some sick pervert. I don't want to convert into your works Cause in my words I dealt more suffering; you just focused on number hordes And yeah I may have married thrice. I had class didn't let a slave fuck with my ovaries! You're a sleaze, so much you pushed your sexuality in other people's faces. What a skeeze! Let's not forget you starved people, but I did it better. Left em' way more bitter Like I said you're a quitter. No hard hitter in this verse, couldn't even be my dinner Yes I killed children in my hell's den, while all you're known for is doing it to men You never listen and you make the same mistake again and again, that's why you can't defend! WHO WON? WHO WILL BE NEXT? WE'LL SEE! RAAAAAAAAAAP (the title gets stretched further) BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE REDUX! Who Won? Ilse Koch Delphine LaLaurie Tie Category:Blog posts